Crossing Over
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Casshan Robot Hunter OVA/Original Video Animation. Luna gets transported to a different world and meets a young boy named Hiro. Along the way, she is unaware that an old enemy has returned. Also, will Tetsuya ever come back? Casshan Robot Hunter OVA & Golden Warrior/Senshi Gold Lightan crossover. Tetsuya/Casshan X Luna pairing and Hiro X Emi pairing. Read & Review, please!
1. Resurrection

**Crossing Over**

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan, nor Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA/Original Video Animation) or any of the characters themselves. Only the respective company, Tatsunoko does. Anyways, this takes place after the events of Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA) and the last episode of Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan. In other words, this is a special crossover between those two series. Also, this is a Hiro X Emi, pairing and Luna X Tetsuya, pairing. Enjoy! Read & Review, please!

Chapter 1: Resurrection

Deep out in the desert, a young woman dressed in a light brown cloak armed with a pulsar gun, continues to walk alone while surviving the hot weather and going north.

During her time, she reflects her moments with a young man that she seemingly had fallen for. His name was Casshan. But when he was still human, he was originally known as Tetsuya. Long before he was invaded and almost left to die, by the notorious Black King and his robotic army. In order for him to avoid death, unlike from his parents, he converged his own human-self into a neo-roid. In-spite that he had reached the limit of his powers, he was able to defeat the Black King and cleared his deceased father's name. After that, he vanished and was never seen or heard from again.

She then resumed her destination until she spots an unconscious civilian from a few feet away from her. By the time she got closer, she made a small gasp. A lonely man was near starvation and thirst as he collapsed on the ground after suffering in this land for several days. She tries waking him up, by shaking his body.

"Hey! Are you alright? Talk to me!"

It didn't take long for him to respond, as he makes a small groan and slowly opened his eyes. Although his body was weak from hunger and thirst, he can still see her gazing at him with concern.

"Huh? What are you...doing out...here?" he said, weakly.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I was...trying to...find shelter and then...my body gave out." He later began to cough.

"Please, save your strength!" she pleaded to him.

That is, until he clasped her hand with his and continued. "No. This is...all that I have...left. But before I go, remember...two things. One, there's a...storm heading your way...and during that...a twister will appear...and it may send you...to...another world. And two..." He was interjected, when he felt his body not lasting any longer. She begged him again to stop, but he pressed forward.

"B-Be...v-very-y...c-c-are-full..." With his last dying breath, his eyes were rolled back and his head turned away while his grip on the girl's hand became limp and fell.

She became very remorseful of his unfortunate passing and placed his hands on his chest.

Later on, as flashbacks of a man that she has feelings for were flowing inside her mind, she became unaware of the sky becoming dark and black clouds began to form very rapidly. Bolts of lightning flashed with vigor as loud thunder ripped through the skies like wildfire, whilst strong and fierce winds have made this storm very unsafe. Yet, for no particular reason, not a single raindrop has fallen.

She later recalled the message from the civilian that she spoke with before his sudden passing.

"_There's a storm heading your way and during that, a twister will appear and it may send you to another world."_

As luck would have it, the huge gray and black clouds started to form in a swirling rotation. Than in a matter of seconds, it became a gigantic twister with dark blue and gray swirls and the young woman became trapped in its wake.

She already began to run. But, much to her dismay, the tornado itself was much faster than she is and pulled her inside. As she screamed in misery and agony, she screams someone's name before she disappeared. "Tetsuya!"

Although that it subsided and with the young girl vanished, the storm continued. During its massive outpour, there stood the Imperial Palace that once held the leader of the neo-roids. It was a light blue-green robot with spikes on its shoulders and hips while it sat on its throne, completely immobile with a huge hole on its chest after he was defeated by Casshan. As it sits there alone in the dark empty castle, numerous bolts of lightning appeared and it surged right inside his body. Just like from before, when he was first programmed and became berserk. In the midst of things, the hole on his chest began to close and it was restored where the AI chip inside his body begins to function once again and his arms suddenly starts to re-appear. After a short while, he muttered and breathed heavily.

"I...live...again." His eyes were opened and as he slowly stood himself up, he starts feeling his body. Suddenly, he gasped to see a startling discovery. His arms and hands have been revived and by feeling his newfound strength, he laughed. "Yes! His power is inside of me! How wonderful! I'm more stronger than ever!" Then, he remembered something. "But, wait. He's not here. So, how will I track him down?"

When he began to ponder his thoughts, a flash of lightning bursts through the sky once again and as he gazes outside of his deceased hideout, he witnesses another twister forming. But, his body begins to operate and as it does, he now has the ability to read its calculations. "Hmm? I sense something from that twister." He reads the exact co-ordinates from the tornado within his mind. After that, he smiled and then, he leaped high into the air and landed firmly from ten stories high. Then, he heads over to the oncoming twister and hopefully to catch-up with his deadly adversary. But as he got inside, he wasn't prepared of the full velocity of the spinning force in the twister and yelled in pain. However, it didn't last long, as a bright light shined on him and like the other victim, he too had disappeared.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan, nor Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA). Only the respective company, Tatsunoko does. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 2: Arrival

Elsewhere in another world, where everything was peaceful, a young boy with brown hair, light blue eyes, wearing a yellow and green shirt, white pants and red sneakers with white stripes was playing Frisbee with three of his close friends. The first was a tall young man with light brown wavy hair, dark green eyes, donning a black t-shirt with a light brown belt buckle around his waist, blue jeans and black sneakers. The second was a tall young woman with light yellow shaggy hair, light green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with a black belt buckle, light purple pants and white shoes. The third was a huge muscled man with black hair and eyes, wearing a green shirt, blue pants, green shoes and a red, white and green bandana on his forehead. He watches them playing Frisbee, as he stays on-guard at the clubhouse.

The youngster called out to the young girl, as he throws the Frisbee to her. "Hey, Emi! Catch!"

She was able to catch it, by jumping with one hand and smiled back at him. "I got it, Hiro."

"Hey, try throwing it at me!" says the other man.

"Okay, Samu. Here...goes!" With a flick of her wrist, she throws the Frisbee. But unfortunately, she threw it too hard and too high as it passes by his head.

"Hey! Not so hard, next time!" he complained to her.

She, on the other hand, giggled. "Sorry. I guess, I didn't know my own strength."

"I'll go get it" says Hiro to them, as he finds to retrieve the missing Frisbee.

As Samu sees him getting the item that Emi had thrown earlier, he turned to her with a deep sigh. "Man, this is so boring. Everything's become very quiet all of a sudden, ever since Gold Lightan including us defeated Mr. Mega X."

Emi answered. "Yeah. Not to mention, Tonbo now living with his aunt and our teacher starting a new life."

"I see, what you mean."

Just then, the huge muscled man walked up from the house and replied. "Come to think of it, after what went down at the Robot Dimension, Gold Lightan had decided to stay with Hiro. Unlike with the other Lightans, they've decided to head home."

Later, they see Hiro running with the Frisbee in hand.

"Hey, I got it." Later, he sees the sun going down. "Uh-oh, it's getting late."

"C'mon, let's head inside before anything else happens" warned Samu, as they all went back inside the house.

Then, with the full moon shining at the sky surrounded with endless stars, Hiro looked up at the ceiling and pondered to himself. While his friends were fast asleep, he remained awake throughout the night. Gold Lightan appeared from out of his pockets and became curious about him being so quiet.

"Hiro-kun, something is troubling you, isn't it?"

"Well, with my sister, Ohina, spending her time with the teacher and his wife, things have been very boring lately" he said.

"Don't be such a downer. I'm certain something may appear" Gold Lightan told him.

"Maybe. But, what's the worst that could happen?"

Before he knew it, a bolt of lightning had frightened him and when he ran for cover right between the windows, he could see some fierce winds ripping across the streets and a nearby lake that he and his friends were living off of. It got even ugly, when a bright white light shined on him. After that, he wiped his forehead. "Whew! I'm glad that's over with."

Whereas Gold Lightan, he had a different intake. "Hiro-kun, perhaps we should go outside and investigate. It's bad enough, if we don't know what came here."

"But, it's the middle of the night. Why do we even bother?" thought Hiro.

"Let's just go, already" moaned Gold Lightan.

As Hiro quietly opens and closes the door softly behind him, he turns on his flashlight that he found in the house. First, he checks on the left side of the street and then downhill before the lake. Luckily, there was nothing there. So, he went back down to the right and as he went under the bridge, he gasped in horror.

Gold Lightan sees this and he too, became surprised. "Hiro-kun, we should warn them."

"Y-Yeah."

With not a moment to spare, he bolts right back in the house by opening the door and shouted.

"Everyone! Get up!"

They all heard Hiro's yelling and were very annoyed.

Samu rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Hiro, it's the middle of the night. Why do you have to be so loud?"

"I've found something outside. But, you'll have to come with me! Quick!" As Hiro dashes back out to the scene, his friends followed him. Despite of the fact that they were clueless.

It took them several minutes to run and by the time they got there, Hiro shows it to them. When he did, they all gasped in shock.

Lying on its stomach and completely unconscious on the grass-hill where the lake is was a young girl. The cloak that she wore was lost, during its treacherous ride on the tornado and unveiled its features. She has long bright yellow hair with a red banana clip, sporting red vinyl gloves, light purple scarf and hood that covered part of her long hair, gray metallic v-shaped earmuffs, a red and yellow v-curve outfit with a white flap that covered her back and shoulder pads, red boots with white lining and a miniature Pulsar Gun on her hip.

"Aw, man! What happened to her?" thought Samu.

"When I was scoping outside, that's how I've found her" Hiro replied.

"Well, we can't just leave her here. She needs help! C'mon!" Emi suggested, as she, Hiro, along with Samu and Bikku, hoist the unconscious girl and takes her inside the house.


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan, nor Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA). Only the respective company, Tatsunoko does.

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Back inside, they all glanced at her appearance. They were deeply surprised and yet, suspicious as to how she ended up in the lake.

"I still don't understand of how she got washed up" says Samu, folding his arms and raising his eyebrow in question.

"No kidding. I mean, we've never seen her, before" told Bikku.

"For once, I agree" Hiro notified.

"Hiro, you don't really think..." As Emi tries to explain, he cuts her off by shaking his head.

"No. I refuse to believe it."

Before long, the young girl starts to murmur. Indicating that she's beginning to wake up. As they gathered around her, she slowly opened her dark green emerald eyes.

Her vision was blurry until she closed her eyes and re-opened them. With a better view, she could feel her head spinning from the tornado that she came from. "Ah...M-My head."

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked her.

As she heard him, she turned her head. When she did, however, she became awfully surprised to see a group of youngsters surrounding her. By blinking her eyes in confusion, she spoke. "Wh-Where...Where am I?"

"Duh! This is Earth. What were you expecting, something else?"

Then, it hit her. The tornado that she was in had taken her to an alternate world that was much different from where she originally came._ "That explains it! I've been traveled to a diverse world!"_

Hiro was becoming annoyed of her ignorance and so, he asked her again. "Hello! Did you come from another planet or something? And more importantly, who are you?"

Frank fully, she responded. "Oh! My apologizes. I'm Luna Kouzuki."

"I'm Samu and this is Bikku."

"Hello." The muscled man waved at her.

The young boy in yellow introduced himself and the girl next to him. "I'm Hiro and that's Emi." He offered her his handshake. In which, she accepted.

"It's nice to meet you all. Wait!" Luna than inspects the place, by looking outside the window. She right away gasped. There stood numerous buildings and the sky was very blue. She than approached to Hiro. "For some reason, this is a lot different than from where I was. Are you living in this place, all by yourselves?" she said.

"To be honest, we are. Our teacher has made a new life with his newlywed. In which, Hiro's sister came along with them. Including, Tombo staying with his aunt" told Emi.

"And, you're all looking after this facility? It looks like a classroom" Luna wondered.

"Well, of course it is. Why? Is there something on your mind?" questioned Samu.

"I..." She turned her head away from them, as her complexion had changed and was looking very forlorn.

Hiro and his friends became worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why the long face?" says Emi.

Luna answered. "It's...Tetsuya." She hung her head down and started to cry, softly.

Samu was left curious, regarding Luna mentioning about a certain fellow. "Tetsuya?"

"Is he, her partner or something?" added Bikku.

"From what I can understand, it's highly possible." Hiro walked on over to Luna's side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Luna. Just tell us who Tetsuya is and we'll understand everything."

She manages to stop crying and as she stares at Hiro's face, she responds. "Okay." After wiping her tears, she continued. "I'll explain who Tetsuya really is and why I'm into him."

It took several hours for her about Tetsuya becoming a neo-roid and then, having a close relationship with him_._ His missions were destroying the Neo-Roid army and the enemy who called himself, _'BK-1' _or The Black King for short. There was also a part that someday, he would return to her as Tetsuya.

When it was all set and done, Hiro and his group became astonished of who this man Luna was talking about, along with her connection to him.

"So, that's who Tetsuya is. He's not only your partner but, he's also your main interest?" asked Samu.

Luna nodded her head. "Yes. Outside, he was a Neo-Roid. But, he's still human on the inside. Needless to say, I can't imagine as to why he would put the burden on himself and keeps forgetting about me."

Hiro replied. "Well, maybe he was putting too much pressure on himself. He shouldn't reflect on his past and feel sorry for his actions. Heck, if that happened to me, I'd be throwing in the towel. But still, I don't give up without a fight."

Luna's eyes were widened with surprise. He almost had the same remark that Tetsuya had when he was Casshan. "Hiro..." She then smiled at him. "Thank you."

He blushed. "Nah! It was nothing, really."

Emi became irritated of Hiro's sincerity to her and with her body filled with jealously, she smacked him on the back. "Says you!"

As a result, Hiro was sent flying until he fell flat on his face. But, he hadn't accounted the golden lighter that was inside his pockets had slipped out and onto the floor.

Luckily, Luna picked up the strange-looking item and carefully examined it. "Huh? What is this?" She starts shaking it and just as she was going to inspect the object, Hiro notices it and quickly got up.

"No! Wait! Stop!" He managed to grab hold of the item and stepped back from her. He checks to see, if his robotic friend was still intact. "Are you alright, Gold Lightan?"

Luna blinked her eyes. "Who?"

The medium gold lighter nudged a little bit and then, it transformed into a live miniature robot. It had red eyes with a green diamond and a black circle on its golden hat, where his whole body was golden. "I'm fine. Nothing to be worried about, Hiro-Kun."

When Luna saw the gold lighter coming to life, she gasped in shock. "Ah! A robot? Here?"

As the golden figure stares at her expression that's filled with a mixture of surprise and fright, he turned to Hiro. "Hiro-Kun, if you please."

"O-Okay."

By making its way towards Luna, it spoke. "Fear not, young one. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gold Lightan."

She still felt surprised from his introduction and appearance. "Eh? G-Gold Lightan?"

"Yes. I'm a machine warrior from the Robot Dimension and defended this planet from the likes of King Ibalda and Mr. Mega X. I was made to fight."

This left her stammering in shock. "Y-You? You're a machine warrior?"

The miniature gold figure replied. "That's right."

Then, she smiled. "I'm amazed."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Hiro asks.

She turned to him and his friends. "It appears that we have something in common. Both this figure and Casshan are robotic warriors and ensuring the Earth's safety. Except that Tetsuya had to fuse his human genes into the Neo-Roid body known as Casshan."

Samu laughed, while rubbing his nose. "Good point. You know, we used to have other Lightans back then and when we became their guardians, we were given the nickname; 'The One-Pack Rangers'."

"Really? Are they still around?" she wondered.

Bikku shook his head. "I'm afraid not. After Mr. Mega X was defeated, Gold Lightan decided to stay put here. In other words, they've remained behind at the Robot Dimension."

"I see. It would've been nice, if I had met them."

Later, a roar of thunder had bolted across the sky and it was becoming dark very quickly. As raindrops began to pour down on the house, some strong winds blew in with a cold current and some rain were inside the house since it was left opened.

Everyone started to see that the storm is already brewing until Luna managed to close the windows, followed by Hiro and Emi closing and locking the remaining windows and doors.

As they all watch the dreaded storm outside, the rain slowly began to rapid and numerous bolts of flashing lightning had filled the sky.

"Well, so much for staying outdoors" moaned Bikku.

"At least, neither of us have gotten wet" Samu mentioned.

For Luna, however, she became silent while watching the storm progressing. She was also thinking about the young man of whom she'll ever see again. By placing her hands where her heart is, she clasped them in a form of a prayer and feels her heartbeat. _"Tetsuya, please come back to me. I don't want to be alone, anymore."_

Hiro and Emi have noticed Luna doing some praying. After looking at each other's faces in confusion, they walked up to her and replied.

"You must be reflecting on him, aren't you?"

"If you are, then maybe we can help."

She retorted. "I really appreciate that but, all we can do for now is wait."

Samu briefly interjects them. "I hate to be rude and all but, we ought to hit the sack since it's still dark out."

"Maybe then, we'll see if he ever shows his face or not" added Bikku.

Luna made a soft smile. "Thanks, everyone."

During the late night, where the clocks struck two a.m., Luna had barely gotten any sleep and stayed awake throughout the night. She looks over at her newfound friends, all asleep on the floor with some of them snoring.

She covered her legs with her arms, while she nestled her head on her knees. Her thoughts about Tetsuya's possible return has been inside her mind, since he defeated The Black King when he was Casshan and departed. She muttered his name once again, as tears of pain began to fill up her eyes. "Tetsuya."

As she cried quietly, she was unaware that Gold Lightan had overheard her sobbing.

So, he got out of the bureau drawer and flew right on-top of her knees. "What's the matter, Luna-chan?"

By lifting her head up, she sees Gold Lightan staring right at her.

"I can tell that you're upset. Is something bothering you?"

At first, she said nothing. But by understanding that he's here to assist her, she quietly speaks without disturbing anyone. "Yes. I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm. It appears as if Tetsuya has always been on your mind. Would that be the case, as to why you couldn't rest?"

She nods her head. "It's not only because of my feelings towards him, but I'm not sure if he'll ever come back as a human. It pains me to be by myself."

Gold Lightan felt sorry for her. Unfortunately, there was little that he could do. "Whatever the case, I'm certain that he'll return someday. Right now, get some rest."

"Okay and thanks for cheering me up." With a small smile on her face, she laid down on the floor and finally went to sleep.

During the storm and somewhere in an abandoned robotic factory down north, a huge bolt of lightning had struck from above the heavens and onto the ground, where it resulted with a huge bang. Thus, leaving a massive pothole.

When the smoke was cleared, there stood a tall cybernetic man. As he slowly emerges from the wreckage, he once again feels his fingers and tighten it into a fist. With a devilish grin, he laughed. "Now that I'm much stronger, I can obliterate anyone that gets in my way!"

After observing his newly acquired strength from the lightning that he received from his resurrection, he examines the whole city. It had numerous cars, buildings and a huge population to boost. Somehow, he felt intimidated that the tornado he came from had transported him into a different world. "Hmm. Interesting. This world is much vast than from where I originated." He grinned. "It may serve me well to conquer it."


	4. Carnival

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan, nor Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA) or any of the characters. Read & Review, please!

Chapter 4: Carnival

The next day, a morning sunbeam peaked through the window and right onto Luna's head and then, her eyes. She feels the warmth from the sun and managed to get up. She carefully opened the door and take a breath of fresh air outside. It was vaguely different than from where she originally came and somehow, it was much peaceful for her. As the wind blew her long golden blonde hair, she still thinks about Tetsuya and makes another prayer to herself.

"_Tetsuya..."_

Back inside, Hiro made a big yawn and stretched his arms out. As he rubbed his light blue eyes, he notices that Luna was outside staring at the sky. This had triggered his curiosity, regarding her worriness about Tetsuya. Before long, Gold Lightan flew onto his shoulder.

"Hiro-Kun. Last night, I had a brief discussion with Luna."

"And, it's about Tetsuya, isn't it?"

The gold figure nodded. "Yes. She said that she couldn't sleep and it's come to my attention that she'll do anything to see him. However, we're just uncertain if he ever shows his face."

Hiro stares at Luna from outside of the door for a brief moment and so, he made up his mind. "I think, I have an idea." By narrowing his eyes, he walks up to where Luna was standing.

As she hears someone's footsteps, she turns around to see Hiro approaching her.

"Oh, good morning, Hiro."

"Good morning. You were reflecting on him again, weren't you?" he asked, while raising his eyebrow in question and his hands deep inside his pockets.

Luna's expression changed. "I'm sorry, Hiro. I just can't stop thinking about him." Tears than started to form in her eyes. "If...If he doesn't show up, then I'll never get to..."

But, Hiro interjects her. "Will you cut that out?!"

She gasped. Upon that he yelled, Emi, Samu and Bikku immediately woke up and heard the commotion from outside. They opened the window and watched the conversation between Hiro and Luna unfold.

"Hiro? What is he doing?"

"It looks like that he's trying to encourage Luna."

"Let's hope that he pulls it off."

Hiro stares at Luna with concern on his face and briefly continued with Gold Lightan mounting on his shoulder. "Luna, I understand that you care about him. But, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It'll make matters worse."

"So, how do you intend to help me?" she wondered.

He scratched his head and as he looked over at the downtown area, he notices a Ferris wheel and some other rides from a few miles away. This had sparked some interest in him. With a huge smile, he turned to her. "Hey, there's a fair going on. Are you interested?"

She was uncertain, relating to an event that he saw. "I don't know, Hiro. I'm not really..."

He interrupts her. "Aw, c'mon! Learn to have some fun! I've got some money on me."

For Gold Lightan, he reasoned with him. "Hiro-Kun, do you think that it's necessary?"

"Well, of course. I can't just let her be this way. I have to enlighten her up a bit" whispered Hiro, quietly.

Luna's eyes had sparkled with joy, when she understood Hiro's kind offer. She pulled his arm and embraced him with her warmth, while she threw her arms around his lower back. "Thank you, Hiro."

He became slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, don't mention it."

Whereas Emi, she crossed her arms and was fuming with jealously. She couldn't believe that Hiro is actually having an outing with her.

Now immediately at the carnival, Hiro was escorting Luna throughout the fair by playing some games such as Bulls-Eye, Horseshoe pitching and even Archery. Hiro was an ace of the throwing games. But as for Luna, she was top-notch of the bow and arrow for the Archery game. They were both awarded with a prize, where Hiro received a fluffy teddy bear and Luna received a charming blue necklace with a pure diamond pendent on the center. It fits well around her neck.

"Luna that looks great on you!" said Hiro, cheerfully.

"Thanks. You know, I really appreciate of you helping me. It means a lot" she replied to him.

As a result, Hiro's cheeks had a hint of redness on them. "W-Well, Th-thanks."

Just then, a new voice had interjected.

"Hey, Hiro!"

He hears someone calling out to him and once he gets a better view, it was one of his old friends waving at him inside a carnival tent.

It was a young boy with a red baseball cap with an 'A' initial on it, short dark brown hair, black eyes, some buck teeth, wearing a turquoise shirt with a brown belt buckle wrapping around his waist, light blue jeans and brown shoes.

Hiro makes his way towards his old friend, where he greets him. "How are you doing, Hiro?"

"Fine and you, Monki?"

He pouts. "Oh, so-so." Then, he notices the tall young brunette standing next to Hiro with a shy smile. He had a small blush on his face. "Hey, who's the cute-looking girl?"

Hiro whispers into Monki's ear. "Take it easy, will you? Her name is Luna. She came from a different world. But the fact of the matter is, she's feeling miserable."

"Why?"

"She misses a man named Tetsuya and in order for me to clear things up for her, I took her here. So, it's not really a date, it's more of an outing."

Monki adjusts his cap. "I see. That's more surprising than from what I've found on the streets." He points to them a light brown retriever dog resting in a kennel.

"How cute! Where did you find him?" says Hiro.

Monki walked over to the dog and explained. "I've found him resting in the alley." He reads the dog's name on the collar. "It says here that its name was 'Lucky'."

Luna gasped. "That...That name!" Without thinking, she leaped over the counter and reads the dog tag. Its name was very clear and rubbed the dog's head. "Lucky..."

"What's gotten into her?" Monki asked Hiro.

He leaped over and joined in. "Luna, you know this dog?"

"Yes, I do. In fact, it belonged to Tetsuya" she told them.

"What?" cried Hiro and Monki in unison.

"To be honest with you, back in the day, he also became a robotic dog and was named Friender." She stares at Monki with a small giggle. "You should be thankful of taking care of this pup."

Monki laughed. "Don't sweat it." He turns to Hiro. "Say, how is everybody?"

"Fine. I was hoping, if you weren't busy at the moment."

He looks around and sees that there's less people around at the carnival. "Sure. I've got nothing planned." So, by exiting from underneath the tent with Luna catching up, he joins up with him, while escorting the dog.

But unknown to them, a dark figure was watching them from a nearby tent. He instantly recognizes the young woman walking with the two boys including the dog. With a huge grin, he laughed. "Perfect."

Luna felt something or someone was watching her and when she turned around, she saw nothing but tents and a couple of people.

"What's up, Luna?" Hiro asked.

"Nothing. It's probably my imagination. Let's get going."


	5. Intrusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan, nor Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA). Read & Review, please!

Chapter 5: Intrusion

Now back inside the house in the evening, Hiro's friends were petting the dog known as Lucky after Monki found it in the back alley.

As for Hiro, he stood outside resting against the tree and looked up at the sky while watching the stars come out. Gold Lightan came from out of his pockets and stood on the grass.

"Hiro-kun, that was very thoughtful of you."

"I know, it was. Although, I do feel bad for Luna after that story she told me about Tetsuya and whether or not he'll come back to her."

Just then, Luna walked up to Hiro and sat down next to him. She had a friendly smile on her face, while wearing the necklace that she received at the carnival.

He was surprised to see her in a good mood. "You seem to be awfully cheerful. So tell me, how long have you known Tetsuya?"

She answered. "I've known him for a very long time. However..." She gazes at the dark blue sky with millions of stars and pressed forward. "I haven't submitted my feelings to him."

"Do you think that if he comes back, would you be able to return them?" he wondered.

A hint of redness was shown on her cheeks and became startled. "Eh?"

Hiro blinked his eyes. "What? Was it something that I said?"

Gold Lightan shook his head. "Good grief."

Luna had never thought that she had been very close to Tetsuya. Yet, Hiro asked her relating to her feelings about him. So, she thought for a moment and turned to him with a sly smile. "Come to think of it, I'm glad that you reminded me." She nestled her head on his shoulder and pulled closer to him, where he became shy.

Inside the house, Samu sees this from the window and informs everyone.

"Hey, check this out!"

Once they all witness what was happening between Hiro and Luna; Samu, Bikku and Monki became touched with this scene. Except for Emi, still jealous of the fact that Hiro is being smitten on Luna.

As Luna rests on Hiro's shoulder, she replied. "Hiro."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

He shyly responds. "Y-You're welcome."

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned robotic factory, the Black King was building up a device by utilizing some scrapped up machinery that he found and placed them together. Ever since he saw Luna, it triggered his thirst for vengeance. After several minutes, he gazes at his latest device. It was a miniature cyber-chip that was the size of an insect and it had a small red button in the center. With the device completed, he begins his next move.

"And now, let the hunt begin!"

As the weeks rolled by, Hiro kept spending some quality time with Luna. She even showed him her miniature gun and by firing it at a tree, he became astounded with the results including his friends. Then, he also demonstrates her his fighting techniques. When Luna watched of how Hiro fights, she was overwhelmed that it was a lot similar of how Casshan performed. On most days, they even shared some laughs together by having Hiro telling some jokes.

During one day on their outing, he presents to her some red and white flowers. As a result, she hugged him for his sincere gift. Therefore, Luna's heavy weight on her shoulders was slowly starting to fade away.

In the evening, as Hiro and Luna were busy talking, Emi sat there alone with Samu and the others.

Samu was puzzled about Emi's downside. "What's the matter, Emi?"

She turned to Hiro sitting next to Luna from across the room and turned back to him with a deep sigh. "He's been hanging around with her for weeks. You don't really believe that he cares about her than me?"

"No, I don't think so. He's just there to support her."

"I agree. I mean, even though that she came from another world, he cheered her up by doing some activities and also showing off her miniature gun. Which of course, it can only be used for an emergency" told Bikku.

Right after he said that statement, Emi once again turns to Hiro chatting with Luna. They were both laughing after overhearing another joke from Hiro. She than recalled that she was feeling depressed a while back. "You know for some reason, she doesn't seem to be down anymore. All she kept thinking about was Tetsuya and now, she's with Hiro."

"What's even more surprising is that it's already been several weeks and yet, there's no sign of Tetsuya." Monki quietly whispers to Bikku, Emi and Samu in a form of a huddle without letting Hiro and Luna become aware. "What if, he doesn't show up? Then, what? Luna would be crushed and she would have to stay here for who knows how long."

"Yeah well, what else is new?" wondered Samu.

Suddenly, there was a loud yell that startled everybody and then, it busted the door in two places with one hit. As it did, the mysterious stranger walked right in and unveiled himself. He then made a cunning laugh.

Luna recognized the hideous intruder and was completely frozen in horror. "It...It cannot be!"

Although a tad scared, Hiro questioned her. "Hey, Luna. Who is that guy?"

"That's The Black King. But, how is this possible? I thought that Casshan had destroyed him."

The menacing villain cackled with pleasure. "It's true that he had finished me, but my AI chip was still functional. When that lightning bolt struck me like last time, I was resurrected and as an added bonus, his powers lives inside of me."

With fear already in her emerald green eyes, Luna became horrified. "N-No way! It's not...true!" She sank to her knees and hung her head down.

"Huh? Luna?" Emi asked.

She continued. "He didn't destroy him, he only made him worse." She buries her face with her hands. "Why? Why couldn't Tetsuya finished him off?"

The Black King grinned. "Then, allow me to finish you!"

Just as he was going to approach her, Samu, Bikku, Emi and Hiro immediately block off his path from getting through to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked them.

"We're protecting you! That's what!"

"Because we stick together!"

"We're not afraid of you!"

"Yeah! So, put up your dukes, you old rust-bucket! You don't scare us, one little bit!"

"Ha! Don't be naïve. It's not you that I'm after, it's Tetsuya's friend. Now, stay out of my way, so I can do my evil deeds" he told them.

Samu grunted, as he clenched his fists and first charged at him. Hiro tried to stop him, but it was already too late and throws a wild kick.

But The Black King catches his kick with one hand and with that, he throws him right against the wall back first and was rendered unconscious.

Bikku gasped to see him out like a light and so, he goes after BK-1 by trying to throw a double-fist by clasping both hands and strike him at the chest. When he did, it gave out a small clanking sound. His hands became so numb from the impact that he received and as he tries to recover, BK-1 smiled while grabbing him by the throat and like the other victim, he tosses him right against a shelf full of various books and falls on-top of him.

After witnessing Bikku and Samu's downfall, Hiro has had enough. "Alright, that's it!" But before he could lash out his frustration on BK-1, Emi restrains him.

"No, Hiro! Don't! We need to think things through!"

"Sorry but, I'm already done thinking!"

He breaks the hold from Emi and goes after BK-1 with rage in his eyes. Although small, he manages to throw some punches at him but neither one of them had connect. When he tries to throw a kick, The Black King caught him by the ankle and starts spinning him around until he tosses him right through the glass window and onto the field.

Emi and Luna stood there in terror as broken shards of glass were scattered all over the place, while BK-1 cackled with glee.

"A valiant effort, but not good enough." After disposing and glancing over at Hiro outside, unconscious and covered with cuts on his face and body including part of his clothing torn. He now focuses his attention to the two helpless women. "I shall enjoy this."

Before he could get his hands on his last two victims, Lucky busted from the other room and attacked the Black King by clamping its teeth on its arm.

The ruthless BK-1 fought hard and immediately disposes of the mutt, by pounding its head onto the wall and Lucky was out-cold. His next plan are the two helpless girls.

With their bodies shaking in fear and him walking towards them, Luna had come up with a plan. "Emi, I know why he's here. He wants me, not you."

"What? You mean that you're surrendering?" she whispered, quietly.

"I don't want to see anyone else getting hurt." She stood herself up and spoke to the sinister cyborg. "It's me you want. They don't mean any harm. If I come peacefully with you, their lives will be spared."

He became intrigued with Luna's offer and approached right in-front of her. "Normally, I don't accept deals from humans. But, this will do nicely." Than without warning, he punches her in the belly so hard, it rendered her out-cold.

All that Emi could do was watch helplessly see Luna being carried by him, bridal style and walked away through the same door that he came through and vanished. She later runs outside to find Hiro on the ground, still unconscious and a little battered while she consoles him.

"Hiro! Hiro! Hiro!"

Upon hearing her loud yelling, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Emi staring at him in the face. When that happened, a huge hint of redness were formed on their cheeks as they moved away from each other.

As Hiro brushed himself off and then, scratching his head, he replies. "You know, you shouldn't have yelled that loud."

She giggled. "I'm sorry. I was hoping, if you'd recovered from that assault."

Hiro's eyes than lit up, when he spots something missing. "Hey, wait a minute! Where's Luna?"

With a sigh of disbelief, she rejoined. "The Black King...took her away."

He gasped. "What? Luna has been taken hostage?"

She nodded her head, while she pressed forward. "After he knocked you and everybody out, Luna made an offer by surrendering herself to him. Thank goodness that he didn't take me."

This had left Hiro curious and confused. "Now, why would she do something like that?"


	6. Interference

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan or Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA). Read & Review, please!

Chapter 6: Interference

While Hiro tries to figure out the situation, over at an abandoned robotic factory, Luna was unconscious for a little while until she managed to wake herself up.

But when she did however, she could feel her arms and legs have been strapped by thick metal braces and she was lying her back on a board. "Where...Where am I?"

"You'll soon find out." A dark voice echoed the place and it sent a chill that shivered up Luna's spine.

Later on, some loud metal footsteps walked in and revealed himself in-front of Luna with a sick smile on his face.

It had made Luna terrified of his re-appearance.

The Black King chuckled with delight. "This could be prove quite interesting."

"What do you mean?" she said, while being frightened.

He holds in his hand of what appears to be a small computerized cyber-chip. "You see this? It's a mind-controlled device that I've made, thanks to this place. Once I plant this on you, you'll be under my power and mine alone."

"I will never work for you!" Luna yelled. "Tetsuya has defeated you before when he was Casshan and he'll do it again!"

Instead of his usual grunt, he made a demonical laugh.

"What's so funny?" she wondered.

As he holds the device in his hands, he replies. "You are very delusional. To think that your so-called friend would return to you, you are sadly mistaken."

Luna stood there and allowed him to speak.

"If my memory serves me right, you are indeed the daughter of Dr. Kouzuki. A personal friend of Dr. Azuma. But, instead of destroying you..." He shows her the cyber-chip. "I'll turn you into my slave. Any last words?"

With her fear sinking in, she pleads to him. "I'm warning you! Don't do it!"

"Silence!" he physically slaps her right across the face. "Furthermore, you don't need this any longer." He then rips the necklace that she was wearing and threw it to the floor. He later holds her throat while he places the cyber-chip onto the back of her neck, where her long yellow hair was.

As he does, it gets latched and starts to operate. Then, while it was activated with the red button flashing, it released some wires inside her neck and it was linked up to her brain.

It resulted with Luna making a small gasp. Just as her emerald green eyes darkened and her expression became cold and solemn. Then, her eyes have become bloody red and stared at him.

The Black King was pleased with his latest experiment, by turning Luna into his slave. With a small laugh, he responds. "How perfect. I have a new toy to play with. Now, repeat after me, all hail Black King."

"All hail Black King." Her voice was dark and listened to his command.

He smiled and messaged her cheek. "Excellent. I shall have my revenge."

In the meantime, Hiro and his friends are trying to recover their wounds after they've got clobbered by the diabolical Black King and learned from Emi that he took Luna as his prisoner.

Hiro pounded his fist on the ground, where he took a vicious beating from the Black King earlier. "Damn that Black King!"

"Hiro..." says Emi, becoming awfully worried.

Samu does his best to console him. "Hey, it's not your fault that Luna was taken."

"True, but..." He sighed. "What does he need her for, anyways?" That's when he remembered something from Luna, in which, his eyes were widened and gasped. "Oh...Oh, crap!"

Gold Lightan overheard his reaction. "Hiro-kun, you figured out the problem?"

He nods his head. "Y-Yeah."

"Well, what is it?" urged Bikku with an answer.

When Hiro was about to explain, a huge bright light had lit up the place and it shined on everybody.

A few minutes later, it vanished until a huge bang erupted and it made the whole building shook where everybody stumbled onto the floor. They all scramble to get back on their feet and pinpoint from what the strange sudden impact was.

"Now, what do you suppose that was?" thought Samu.

"I'm not sure. Let's head out!" Hiro suggested, as he and his friends went outside to scope out the situation.

Once they went outside, they checked to see nothing but the calm blue water and grassy hill. It was apparently the same spot that they've found and nursed Luna.

Bikku scratched his head, while he shrugged his shoulders. "That's weird. What now?"

That's when Emi spots a mysterious shadow appearing from underneath the lake and ready to submerge, as she becomes frightened. "H-Hiro, look! S-Something's coming from out of the water!"

"What's that?"

Around the same time that he and the rest of his colleagues saw the oncoming shadow, it slowly rose from out of the lake and walked onto the grassy hill until it stopped while it was soaking wet.

Hiro starts to question the individual. "Excuse me, sir. But, who are you?"

As soon as the unknown figure walked closer into the light, it unveiled itself to the group. He has short brown hair, pure blue eyes, wearing a green and yellow jersey with a white t-shirt, a cross wrapped around his neck, light blue pants with a black belt buckle wrapped around his waist and black sneakers with white stripes. He had a look of worriness on his face, when he lifted his head up.

However, much to his chagrin, the stranger didn't answer and so, he asked again. "Hey, mister! What's your name?"

The young man heard him and frank fully spoke. "I'm...I'm sorry. My name is...Tetsuya Azuma."

They all gasped in total shock. This was the man that Luna was referring to from the beginning and was better known as Casshan.

"_N-No way! That's...Tetsuya?"_ thought Hiro.

"Aw, crap!" Samu whispers into Emi's ear. "He has no idea that Luna was abducted by the return of the Black King."

"I know."

He walked over to Hiro and stood in-front of him. "And, who might you be?"

"I'm Hiro. That's Samu, Emi, Bikku and Monki."

After they've introduced themselves with a friendly gesture, the dark brown retriever notices its old master and came running up to him with some friendly and loud barking noises.

This had triggered a shocking surprise to Tatsuya. "L-Lucky!"

It jumped up, knocked Tatsuya down to the ground and licked him on the face with its tongue. He manages to get up to his feet and petted his old-time dog. "Hey! It's great to see you again!"

"Heh! It's like an old saying, a dog is a man's best friend" Samu complied.

After having a warm reunion with his old pet, Hiro taps Tatsuya on the shoulder, in regards to an old friend. "Uh, Tetsuya?"

"What is it?"

"I hate to break the news to you but, we've bumped into two people. One was Luna and the other one was..."

But, Tetsuya cuts him off by grabbing his shirt. "Wait! Luna was here? Where is she?"

As Hiro gulped his throat down hard, he briefly answered before turning his head away. "She was kidnapped by..."

He was left curious about Luna's disappearance. "Hmm? By whom? Tell me."

Hiro turned back to him and revealed the suspect's name. "The Black King."

The moment Tatsuya heard its identity, he gasped in bewilderment and released his grip on Hiro's shirt while he stood there frozen.

"It's...It's impossible!" His eyes widened in fear. "Back from when I was Casshan, I destroyed him. How can he still breathe life?"

Hiro explained. "He said that his AI chip was still working and during a storm, a lightning bolt had struck him and was brought back to life. Worst case scenario, he is much different than before. But in-spite of this, let me handle it."

Tetsuya than warns him. "No, it's too dangerous. You don't stand a chance against him. He'll kill you."

"I'm not worried about that. Besides, allow me to fill in your place."

He became intrigued of Hiro's courage. "Y-You...want to fight for me?"

"Definitely."

Knowing that Hiro has a strong belief in himself, Tetsuya smiled. "Thank you. But the question is, where do we find her?"

Suddenly, a medium bright blue flash had brighten the sky and attracted everybody's attention.

Of course, Hiro had instantly recognized it before Tetsuya did.

"I know that blast from somewhere. That's from Luna's miniature pulse gun."

"Nice detection. But still, I assume that this could very well be a trap."

Samu picks up the last detail from where it was launched. "Judging from where it was fired, it came from over there." He points on the street at the right.

Emi became concerned relating to the enemy's location. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry about it. We'll get her back. Now, let's go!" told Hiro, as he and his friends including Tetsuya and Lucky head east to where the signal had originally came from.


	7. Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan, nor Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA). Only the respective company, Tatsunoko does. Enjoy! Read & Review, please!

Chapter 7: Struggle

Elsewhere, The Black King was satisfied with the way of how things have turned out. After placing a cyber-chip on the back of Luna's neck, he ordered her to fire her weapon in the air. He then turns to her.

"Well, I've never imagine of making Tetsuya's friend as my personal servant." With a mad laugh, he rubs her chin with his fingertips and forced her to stare at him. She didn't mind at all, because she was being controlled. "I always wonder, as to how much of a reaction Tetsuya will have, once he sees you like this."

Later on, he hears some footsteps and also some voices from far away.

Luna pulls out her miniature pulse gun and was willing to shoot until The Black King halted her from firing.

"No. Let them come. Stay right, where you are. Once they show up, attack without mercy. Understand?"

She nods her head in agreement.

"Good. I'll be over here." As soon as he hid himself, Luna turned around with her head down and closed her eyes. Just as Hiro, Tetsuya and company had arrived.

"Look! There she is!" Hiro mentioned.

But something was very wrong with this picture. Her back was turned and remained stiff as a board, while the calm wind blew her long bright yellow hair.

Samu scratched his head in confusion. "That's strange. Why is she not responding?"

Tetsuya piqued up. "Let me talk to her. After all, she does care about me." In-spite of being curious and worried, he proceeded to walk slowly and stood a couple of miles away from her. There was a brief silence. That is until it was broken, when he spoke. "Luna, it's me, Tetsuya. I'm no longer a Neo-Roid. I've returned as a human."

Unfortunately, she didn't hear him and remained silent. Before long, she turned to him, pulls out her miniature pulse gun and points it at Tetsuya.

He became mortified. "L-Luna! What are you doing? It's really me, Tetsuya! I'm not Casshan, anymore!"

Rather than a usual greeting, she had a different message when she opened her bloody red eyes. "There is no Tetsuya. Only _he_ can tell me, what to do. All hail...Black King!"

"Did...Did I hear her, correctly?" says a shocked Tetsuya to Hiro.

"Yes, I did. She's being controlled by that creep, the Black King."

That's when they hear a loud booming voice that echoed around the facilities.

"I know that laugh, but where is it coming from?" thought Samu.

Once everyone held their breaths including Lucky making a fierce growl, they could hear more laughter until the shadowy figure unveiled himself beside Luna.

Tetsuya was horrified. "I can't believe this! He's back!"

"Why, if isn't Tetsuya Azuma in the flesh. How nice of you to see me, again. But this time, your precious friend is now at the palm of my hands" said BK-1, relating to him manipulating Luna's mind.

"Bastard! I'd thought that I've defeated you, when I was Casshan."

The Black King retorted. "Correct. You did in fact, defeated me. But you weren't fully aware of the AI chip that was still functioning inside my mind and thanks to that bolt of lightning from before, I was reborn. Now that I'm here, I can obliterate all of you in one fell swoop." He concludes his sentence with a sick laugh.

"You're gonna pay for turning Luna against Tetsuya, you big trashcan!" yelled Hiro.

"I'm afraid that you're the ones who will be hitting the bin. You see, if humans and neo-roids had worked together, things would've been perfect" the Black King mentioned.

Hiro turns to Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, you deal with Luna, while I sort things out with the Black King."

"Okay, but be very careful."

The Black King scoffed. "Ha! Go ahead and try. You'll never beat me again!"

And so, the two boys charged right at them. Hiro was very busy dealing with the Black King, since he has a serious score to settle with him. Whereas Tetsuya, he tries his best to try and call out to Luna since he has returned as a human and is no longer a neo-roid. Instead, he avoids her shots from her miniature pulse gun by hiding against the barricades.

Tetsuya bolted out of hiding, dashes in and by grabbing her weapon, he tries to talk some sense into her. "Luna, don't you know who I am? It's me, Tetsuya!"

Instead of listening to him, she hits him in the groin with her knee, breaks free from his hold on her arms and tossed him to the ground. She later retrieves her weapon.

Hiro also has difficulty trying to hit BK-1, but it was becoming very similar like the last time until he finally hi-kicked him in the face.

It made him to stumble back, in which, he instantly recovered and rubbed it. "So, you've improved, I see. But, that's still not good enough to beat me."

"Oh, yeah? Hit me with your best shot, jerk!" he yelled to him.

"Have it your way!" BK-1 opens his mouth to reveal his laser gun and shoots at Hiro's direction, where it sends him flying right against the guardrail and knocked him out cold.

"Hiro!" cried Emi.

"Oh, no!" says Tetsuya, as he tries to help out, but Luna puts a submission on him and prevents his rescue attempt. He tries again to negotiate with Luna and possibly, break the hold from the Black King. "Luna, please! You've got to listen to me! I'm not your enemy!"

When Samu sees Hiro unconscious and Tetsuya being held up by Luna in a trance, he decides to intervene. "That sick fiend! C'mon, Bikku! Let's help them! Monki, stay here with Emi!"

They then stepped into the battlefield and confront the duo. First, Samu performs a hi-jump kick right onto the Black King's chest and help bide Hiro to recover. As for Bikku, he pitched in and helped Tetsuya when Luna released her hold and fired her weapon. Luckily for Bikku, he avoids it and tackled her down.

With their distraction, Hiro quickly regained consciousness and sees a horrific discovery on the ground. It was the necklace that Luna had once worn, when she went out with him at the carnival. Except that it was ripped apart by the Black King. It gave him an idea. He picks up from what was left of it and immediately got up, before seeing Bikku and Samu getting clobbered by the Black King including Luna standing up and aiming her miniature pulse gun at Tetsuya. Rather than fighting him, he decides to confront Luna and show her the item.

"Hiro, what are you doing and what is that?" asked Tetsuya.

"It's an item that she received at a fair, when I attended with her." He calls out to Luna, while holding the broken necklace in his hands. "Luna, do you see this? This is what you wore, when I went out with you! Think of all the times that you've had with me and Tetsuya!"

Luna kept holding her weapon and pointed at Hiro. Her finger was on the trigger and was willing to pull it, but her memories was starting to come back into her mind. With her head spinning like crazy, she moved away and screamed in agony.

This had angered BK-1 greatly. "Stop stalling! Do it!" He commanded to her.

As she struggled, Hiro notices a small cyber-chip attached at the back of her neck and took her distraction as his advantage. He utilizes a headlock on her and with that, he plucks the device from Luna, drops it to the ground and crushes it with his foot. In-spite that he removed it, Luna targeted her miniature pulse gun at him and fired. He frank fully got out of dodge, before the blast goes right onto the Black King's chest. As a result, she fainted.

The malicious neo-roid wasn't prepared, as he gets hit from Luna's weapon and yelled out in excoriating pain. Numerous bolts of lightning surged right through in and outside of his body. After several minutes, he stopped screaming and fell flat on his stomach.

Tetsuya questioned him about what had occurred, just now.

"May I ask, as to how you've discovered her weak point?"

"Like I said earlier, she wasn't acting like herself. When she was fighting against the Black King's control, I saw the device on her neck and disposed of it before she pulled the trigger."

Right around the same time that he mentioned, Luna feels her head and stood herself up. She was still feeling the effects of the mind-controlled chip that had blanketed her mind with dark thoughts.

Monki noticed it with Emi. "Hey, look! Luna has broken free!"

She found a way to relieve of the migraine and re-opened her normal dark green eyes. It was blurry at first and so, she sharpens her vision. Once she gets a better view, she gasped in complete utter shock. Standing beside Hiro was the man that she has feelings for: Tetsuya. With small tears appearing in her eyes and trickling down on her cheeks, she shouts out his name. "T-Tetsuya? Is that...you?"

He frequently smiled. "Yes, Luna. It's me."

Just when it seemed that she was about to hug him, they could hear the Black King starting to laugh.

"Eh? What gives? Shouldn't that gun supposed to vaporize him?" told Hiro.

Gold Lightan poked from out of Hiro's pockets and sensed a problem. "Something doesn't feel right."


	8. Combat

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan, nor Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA). Read & Review, please!

Chapter 8: Combat

After his short laughter, he frank fully stood up and spoke. "Did you actually think that I would be easily defeated? Don't be so grateful! You've just unleashed your own wit's end!"

"What did you say?!" yelled Tetsuya.

The Black King chuckled. "Witness my newfound powers and your death!" Soon, bolts of lightning had surrounded his whole body, while he clenched his fists and crouched; Therefore, it made him not only stronger but it also began to increase his size until he became a massive giant. "You have absolutely no chance of beating me in this condition! You might as well give up!"

Luna dropped her gun and widened her eyes in horror, by witnessing a disastrous outcome. "Oh, no! How did this happen?"

"Allow me to explain: With my new body running with Casshan's powers and combining it with your weapon, it gave me the enhanced ability to grow into this form. Now, I shall crush you all like the vile insects that you are!"

"Just great. What now?" wondered Tetsuya to Hiro.

"I have just the thing!" He reached into his pockets to find his small robotic gold lighter friend. "Gold Lightan."

The small gold lighter transformed into a miniature fighter. He nods its head. "Say no more, Hiro-kun." By changing back into a lighter, it glowed and was lifted into the air, where it shot a rainbow light from its top part and shouted: "RAINBOW...ROAD!"

After that, it began its transformation by enlarging the golden lighter; where it glowed brightly yellow around it and became instantly huge while it hovers over the sky.

During his sequence, Luna and Tetsuya became astonished and so did the Black King as they watch the huge gold lighter change its form and reveal its true self.

As it glows lightly red, it opens the front case, where it pulled out its arms and then flexed its fingers. Next, the lower case was opened, where the left leg had appeared followed by the right leg. Finally, the head was lifted to show its face and once it was completed, it stood tall as a titular gigantic golden robot and shouted out these words: "GOLD LIGHTAN!" By landing feet first on the ground with a loud thud, he locked into a fighting position and said this to the Black King. "Let's do it!"

He has never encountered with an enemy such as this. With a sheer grin on his robotic face, he cracks his knuckles. "This could prove very interesting. Nevertheless, I will still drag you into the depths of hell!"

Once he charged into battle, so did Gold Lightan and they were locked into a tight and massive grapple.

Although it looked as if the Black King had things going for him by pushing Gold Lightan down to his knees, the golden fighter pushes BK-1 back and fell to the pavement on its back.

But when Gold Lightan approached and proceeded to level him, BK-1 got up and shot out a laser from its mouth. He was able to avoid his attack, grab him by the arm and performs a Japanese arm drag.

It resulted of increasing the Black King's frustration much higher, as he grunts with displeasure. He later head-butts him in the chest and then, picks him up with a fall away slam.

Gold Lightan laid there on his back there and was trying to get back to his feet until the Black King kicked him in the groin.

He was going to stomp his foot on his victim's face, but Gold Lightan catches it, starts twisting it and takes him down.

Once again, the Black King got up and was looking to blast him with the same laser from its mouth. Unfortunately, Gold Lightan rocked him with a wicked kick to his jaw and quickly manages to execute his signature move. By raising his arm, he yelled out these famous words: "GOLD CRASH!" It strike right into the Black King's chest and made him writhe in pain.

That didn't stop there for Gold Lightan, as he hits him again with his other arm. With his hands in total position inside BK-1's chest, Gold Lightan now utilizes his next move: "SET! GOLD FINGER CRASH!" He releases both of his hands by flickering once, as both hands goes right through the Black King's chest and fall on his back.

The villainous leader of the Neo-Roid army made its final yell until he exploded into nothingness. Thus, Gold Lightan was triumphant.

When Tetsuya watched the whole battle, he became instantly overwhelmed of how Gold Lightan fought and beaten the Black King single-handily. "W-Wow." He walked up to Hiro and asked him about the golden fighter that defeated his arch-nemesis.

"Hiro, who do you call this robot? I've never seen anything like this. He fights almost exactly the same way, when I was Casshan."

The young boy replied. "Well, he sure does. He's a machine warrior. In other words, his name is Gold Lightan."

"Gold Lightan, you ask? That's a fitting name." Tetsuya looked up at the golden robot and bowed to him. "Thank you, Gold Lightan."

In return, the giant golden robot gives him the peace sign in a friendly greeting.

Later on, Hiro informed him about a certain someone. "Uh, Tetsuya? Aren't you going to say hello to Luna?"

He gasped and whirled around slowly to see her smiling with great joy on her lovely face. There was some glistening in her eyes, where some small tears had strolled down on her cheeks. He was silent for several minutes until Hiro back swatted him on the shoulder.

"What are you waiting for? Go on and tell her."

"Alright, than."


	9. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Senshi/Warrior Gold Lightan, nor Casshan: Robot Hunter (OVA). Read & Review, please!

Chapter 9: Confessions

By taking a deep breath, he walked closer to Luna and stood in-front of her face. His eyes sparkled like Luna's including their smiles, as he clasped his hands with hers.

"Luna..."

"Tetsuya..."

He speaks to her in a calm and friendly voice. "I've once said that I came back to you and now, I have."

While Hiro and everybody else looked on in anticipation, Tetsuya continued.

"Back when I was Casshan, I was only made to fight and I also became selfish. What I did was wrong. I've always had doubts and yet, I still refuse to accept the Black King's offer. Nonetheless, I've remembered the times that we've had together. It would break my heart, if I would lose you. Much like with my parents."

Emi whispers to Hiro, quietly. "Is he finally going to do it?"

He shrugged. "Probably."

As Tetsuya tightens his grip with Luna's hands, he pressed forward. "You're all that I have got left. And, if you left me all alone, my life would be filled with complete emptiness and sorrow. What I'm trying to say Luna is this..." Once he locked his eyes onto hers and his heart beating rapidly, he clarified his answer. "I love you."

At that moment, Luna could feel her heart sing and so, she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Tetsuya!" She stares at his handsome face. "I...I love you, too."

After they've laid out their confessions, Tetsuya leaned forward to Luna and pressed his lips against hers.

She moaned deeply, upon feeling Tetsuya's tongue exploring through her mouth; while he does the same procedure.

Hiro smiled greatly, by seeing them back together again. "I'm really glad that their troubles are over."

Of course, he wasn't prepared when he felt Emi's hand clasping with his. As he did, he turned to her and noticed that she was acting shy with some hints of redness on her cheeks. "Huh? E-Emi?"

"H-Hiro, I...I think, we need to talk."

Samu chatted with Bikku and Monki quietly about the two.

"Looks like Tetsuya and Luna aren't the only two lovebirds."

"This ought to be good." He elbowed Monki, lightly.

"Yeah, definitely."

Now back at the small house, Hiro was sitting down next to Emi on the grassy area outside and discussed about their mutual attraction.

"Emi..."

"Hiro..."

He scratches his head in confusion, while he shyly responds. "Uh, where to start? Oh, right! Even though that I've spent a lot of time with Luna, I've always kept thinking about you."

"R-Really? You do?" she said.

He nods his head in agreement. "Yup. Here." He pulls out the diamond-shaped necklace that Luna had once wore and places it around Emi's neck. It was already repaired after the Black King's defeat and with some help from his friends. "Despite that it was meant for Luna, this was actually meant for you."

Emi couldn't believe her eyes. The item that Hiro had originally gave to Luna is now hers. "Hiro, I don't know what to say but, thank you."

She later pulls him by his shirt and when it seemed that was going to hug him, she presses her lips against his before he could even react.

Gold Lightan watched this from sitting beside Hiro and was astounded. "H-Hiro-kun...". He later hears some footsteps coming towards Hiro and Emi's path.

When they looked up, they see Tetsuya and Luna smiling with their hands held together. They both stood up and greeted them.

"Oh! Hey, Tetsuya" he said.

"Hiro, Luna told me everything and I want to say thanks...for looking after her. Because of that, I'm in your debt." He extended his hand out to him.

Hiro shook his Tetsuya's hand in return. "Heh! Not a problem."

Tetsuya turns to Luna. "Luna, our nightmare is finally over."

"Yes, it has. I've never been more happier than to see you, again."

Like what they did before, they kissed again and held onto each other.

So, Hiro stared at Emi and laid out his confession to her.

"Uh, Emi?"

"Yes?"

"There's something...that I've wanted to say, since we were kids." While his cheeks were slightly red, he answered. "I...I...I love you."

"Oh, Hiro! I love you, too!"

With that, they pressed their lips against each other and were wrapped together in their warmth.

It was a moment of pure bliss and peace for the enduring couples.

The threat of the Black King was finally over and Hiro and company are looking forward to a bright new future with their new comrades and Gold Lightan at their side.

**_FIN_**


End file.
